


Maiden, Mother, Crone

by tkp (lettered)



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 01:49:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>seraphcelene's prompt: <i>and she loves me, she's waiting for me</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Maiden, Mother, Crone

Once, when the basilisk took her, she lay, lady-in-waiting for her knight to slay the serpent, save her with his sword. Later, she still waited, sleeping beauty in the castle while he fought in the war.

Later, still, he saved/slayed her with his sword; she shed the skin of maid. Remade, she bore his children; their birth brought forth the mother. She'd be killed for them, as Harry's was for him. She'd kill for them, as hers did for her.

One day she'll be the one her mother killed, who lived, breathed, served, died for one man.

She's just waiting.


End file.
